User blog:Masterings/Fan-made Unit: Grindarl
Tribute Divider Grindarl Element: Light Rarity: Omni Cost: 60 Gender: Genderless Max lv: 150 Arena AI Type: 1 Stats: HP: 8,750(1500 imp) Atk: 3,450(600 imp) Def: 3,300(600 imp) Rec: 3,500(600 imp) Leader Skill: Honor from the Mortals 100% boost to all parameters, 30% boost to critical hit rate, largely boosts EXP gain(25%), normal attack may(30%) hit all foes(50% penalty), massively boosts item(8%), zel(30%), karma(30%) drop rates, &boosts normal hit count(+3, 60% damage penalty). EX Skill: Born of Sacrifice & Tribute Boosts BC, HC(20%), Item(1%) drop rates for all allies when drop type sphere is equipped, Normal attack may(25%) hit all foes(20% penalty), boosts zel, karma drop rates(25%), & 5% boost to EXP gained, 8% boost to Summoner EXP gained. Normal Atk: 2 hits (30DC/hit) BB: Sacrificial Blade: Duality (24BC, 16DC/hit) 2 combo powerful Light attack on all foes(500%), considerably boosts own Atk, Def relative to Rec(50%) for 3 turns, hugely boosts BC, HC drop rate(60%) for 3 turns, normal attack hits all foes for 3 turns, activates light barrier(5,000 HP). SBB: Sacrificial Blade: Trinity (17BC, 14DC/hit) 3 combo powerful Light attack on all foes(800%), boosts own Atk, Def, Rec(150%) for 3 turns, hugely boosts BC, HC drop rate(60%) for 3 turns, hugely boosts BC efficiency(70%) for 3 turns, massively boosts item drop rate(8%) for 3 turns, slight chance of evasion(20%) for 2 turns. UBB: Mortal Faith Retribution (21BC, 8DC/hit, self-spark x3) 3 hit powerful light combo on all foes(2000%), 3 hit powerful light combo on a single foe(2000%), massively boosts BC, HC, item drop rates for 5 turns(150%, 150%, 12%), normal attack hits all foes(50% damage bonus) for 5 turns, 50% damage reduction for 5 turns, hugely boosts OD gauge(50%). SP Options: 100% boost to all parameters(10SP) boosts Atk, Def, Rec when BB gauge is above 50%(80%, 10SP) Enormously boosts BC & HC efficiency(+50%, 20SP) Boosts critical hit rate(+30%, 15SP) Greatly boosts normal hit count(+3, 20SP) Raises Atk parameter limit(160000, 10SP) Enhances LS'S EXP boost effect(+5%, 30% total, 10SP) Enhances LS's rate and damage of normal attack on foes effect(+5% chance, +15% damagepenalty total, 25SP) Enhances damage of BB's normal attack hits all foes effect(+20%, 25SP) Adds massive item drop rate boost for 3 turns effect to BB(8%, 5SP) Adds light barrier to SBB(5,000 HP, 20SP) Enhances Light barrier effect on BB/SBB(+2000 HP, 15SP, requires above) General Visual Descriptions: Head: faceless golden mask with glowing cyan lights for eyes, remainder of head is lime-silver colored metal. Hair: none. Body: humanoid with 4 arms(2 on each side), torso is covered with a white & cyan colored priest robe. Arms: muscle-like, platinum arms with gold upper shoulders. Hands: one lower hand holds the weapon, one upper hand holds an open book, one upper hand holds(floating) a flaming large white (emerald-cut) diamond, one lower hand holds a beating heart. Weapon: long crimson machete with a golden-silver edge and ornate back edge. Legs: lower half of legs are covered in and dripping blood, upper half is made of a platinum-like metal. Focuses: Grinding Lore Fragment: A divine being born of the many forms of tribute for honoring the gods. Extras: VERY quick attacks - comparable to Mifune. Movement Type: 5 Category:Blog posts